Talk:Game Walkthrough/@comment-25358643-20140828125033
Wow, good luck with this article, seems to be the first walkthrough for Caravaneer 2. I guess it will take some while till it's finished with all the possibilities in this game. I'm stuck as well, but i'm quite a bit further. Hopefully I can help out with describing what I did, feel free to copy/paste or use in your own game. In the north, I took the 'good' path and let the Kivi destroy the Drekar, do note that this helped me convince Spencer Rice to join me, I don't see that in the walkthrough. Later I decided to ally with Kevin and try to help him out: Kevin wants the Church of the Man of Zinc to condemn slavery. But you are asked by the high priest to get rid of the Narizians, their rival religion faction, first. Captain Mustaparta in Fort Mitchel will tell you one of their leaders reside in Lost. In Lost you can talk to the leader of the Narizians. The conversation is a bit complicated and there seem to be a few options to get rid of them. I've tried two of them. First I tried to convince them to convert to the Zinc religion. That they did, but when they arived at Orth they were captured by the authorities. I guess that's ok, but it doesn't help your reputation. The second time I convinced them to migrate to one of the Norhtern tribes, wich worked out better.I travelled of the tribes to ask wether the Narizians are welcome. I first asked Lois and she was ok with it, so I'm not sure if any of the other tribes would accept them. It could be you need a good rep. Also note that I've never been able to convince Lois to join me, that might also be because I've added responsibilities by dumping the Narizians there. Anyway, back to Lost and the Narizians will leave. You can now go to Kevin and he will reward you two special items and tell you to go to Ozbet (or to Mustaparta, who'll tell you to go to Ozbet), where the rest of the Liberation Army resides. Go by Fort Mitchell and talk to Mustaparta, as he can tell you that Olaf is likely enslaved and put to work at the Cotton Fields. I decided not to go directly for Olaf, so I'll come back to this later. Welcome in Janubi. In Ozbet you meet the leader of the Liberation Army and he has some missions for you if you're ready. Don't forget to ask about locations and he'll hand you a free map. First mission is to help Ozbet financially by bringing in cannabis for cheap textile production. You're sent to Murray Hill to talk to Eliah and as him to help out. Note that Eliah is a believer in Spencer Rice's teachings but since he never met Spencer, having Spencer in your team won't help convincing Eliah. Eliah will tell you that he has trouble with the Winchester Clan, who have a small town nearby. You're going to have to destroy them. (If I remember correctly) There are about 19 well armed and armored enemies, but there are large buildings in the battefield and there's one between you if you start out. Some good tactics will help you survive even with a lot smaller, less armed group. Eliah will give you one of his men to help you start a plantation in Winchester Town. Go to Ozbet to pick up the manpower for the plantation. You'll have to escort about 30 people over a large distance, so make sure you have a large enough caravan. I'd suggest at least 7-10 donkey's with good carts depending on how big your own team is. For the second mission you're being sent back to Confusion in Alkubra to investigate people missing. There Jacob Fuller will tell you they think there's something southwest of them. So stock up on forage and water, travel at an angle of 225 degrees and you'll find a camp of cannibals. (If i remember correctly) About 20 melee armed an one gun armed man are waiting there for you and are pretty easy targets. They'll leave you with some stuff including a lot of (seemingly worthless) human meat and a coded note. Bring the note back to Ozbet and they will decode it, finding a list of costumers for human meat. You can ask the note back and I suggest you do. I wanted to go on, dumped the meat, left the note and probably missed out on some parts. I have a feeling there might be also more story around the cannibal camp that I might've missed by killing them all. In the final mission you're asked to help defend the workers of Mikaze agains the Workforce Merchants and the police. Go there and you'll find Samantha Stone. She's glad you're helping out and after the convo the police will arrive at the town. Next part might be a bit different than what I saw or remember. Two groups of rebels come out of the town and wait just north of it for the police. Then come two groups of police. I missed the first group wich was small (around 10 men), but one rebel group got rid of it. The second group of police were with 19 men and I intercepted that group. There were no more groups of police after that so it seemed quite easy. Back in the camp you might be able to convince Samantha to join you. Back in Ozbet you're told that there are no more missions for now and you should go to Qubba, who are friends with the Liberation Army. However to my suprise there was noone in Qubba for me to talk to and get more missions, So I kinda got stuck on the 'main' story as I feel. However there was also the issue of Olaf. I went to the Cotton Fields to retreive him. They send you to Tifk to talk to the Workforce. There the girl won't help and will only tell you that a slave at the fields will be sold with discount on the market. I kinda got stuck there as well, although I have a few options left to try (too busy making money though). I can go to the Cotton Fields again and I can report to the Chairman, see what he has to say. Might update on that, but do try out yourself. Then some side mission things to get your location on the map: When you arrive at Scrapyard in Janubi, you'll be offered a sextant for 21.000 credits. If you have the money, take it. You'll need the Nautical Almanac as well to make it work. To get the Almanac you'll have to talk to Pim in Northway. In Ozbet you can ask for the location of Northway. To find out that the book is in Northway you can talk to Kukul who has seen the book. Also do talk to Kevin about the 'noise' in his house and he'll tell you Pim provides him with metal music. Pim will give you the almanac for free. Once you have the almanac and the sextant you can 'somewhat' see your location on the map depending on your group's intelligence. However, if Pim likes you, you may help him out with his project. In order for him to like you, you'll probably have to bring music tapes to Kevin. Pim will ask you to set up transmitters in five towns around the map. This will take some time, good luck. After you did that he'll hand you a device. You'll need a generator, I suggest you get the one in Orth. You'll only need a tiny bit of fuel for this to work, as you can turn on the generator while the game is paused and the device will still tell you your exact location. Leave the generator off the rest of the time. Good luck on your travels, y'all.